Good night, again
by Shina XX
Summary: [One-Shot] Él te desea buenas noches sin importarle tener que quitarte algo que consideras importante.


Hace frió y estoy lejos de la cama...

El día de hoy traigo una historia media rara, que... no salio como era la idea realmente pero meh. Me gusto de cierta manera (?) Exprimí mi cerebro por tres días para que saliera esto. Y si a quien se lo dedico no le gusta, se puede ir bien a la CONCIENCIA DE SU MADRE:3

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes son de Tite Kubo, la historia is mine. ¡MINE!

**Advertencia:** Ninguna.

**Dedicatoria:** Regalo, atrasado, de cumpleaños para **AntoniaCifer**. La chica favorita. Te la haré simple beibi, si no te gusta... no sé :c quiero mi maldita historia. Ojala disfrutes de lo que te escribí. Con mucho amor, Shina. *corazón*

Pd: Agradezco a la bella **Dheva** por brindarme su ayuda y darme la idea que me salio para la wea -no soy chilena pero me gusta hablar como ellos, ¿problem?- ojala a ti también te guste.

¡Disfruten de la lectura! (_se pide ignorar si hay faltas de ortografia o-o_)

* * *

><p><strong>Goog Night, again<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¡No!<p>

Había gritado ella, jadeante y sudorosa. Otra vez le atacaban las pesadillas, aquellas que no la dejaban dormir en paz y con tranquilidad. Con lentitud se sentó sobre la cama, quitando el edredón de encima, y pasó las manos por su rostro varias veces. Necesitaba calmarse para poder dejar de jadear y sudar como lo hacía en ese momento, llevó entonces una mano hacia su boca e hizo el esfuerzo de respirar por la nariz apretando los parpados para evitar el llanto.

¿Por qué soñaba esas cosas? Ya había pasado su terrible etapa en Hueco Mundo, ¿por qué seguía temiendo? su subconsciente parecía tener algo en contra de ella, y es que por la mierda, todas las noches despertaba por lo terrible que eran sus sueños. Sentía miedo, porque aquello lo sentía de alguna manera real, aunque realmente no lo fuera, es que no podía serlo. No tenía porque.

Tragando duro, abrió los ojos lentamente y colocando los pies sobre el suelo se tambaleo. Ya ni siquiera llegaba a mantener su propio peso, ella se alimentaba adecua y moderadamente pero eso parecía no ser suficiente, siempre que despertaba de una pesadilla regurgitaba todo lo que había consumido en el día dejándola en un estado débil y ahora volvía a lo mismo que hace unos días atrás cuando creyó que ya lo había superado. Tambaleándose, y con ayuda de la pared, logró llegar al baño. De un empujón se sostuvo del lavamanos y de a poco fue levantando la mirada para observar su demacrado rostro.

Las ojeras llegaban a un punto de no creer que ella realmente no dormía. Sus alegres ojos grises ya no destellaban la hermosa alegría que solía o intentaba demostrar el día a día. Aquel cabello largo y rojizo -anaranjado- iba perdiendo de a poco el deslumbrante brillo de está pero ahora yacía opaco y descuidado. Ni siquiera quería hablar de las marcas, de huesos, en sus mejillas o los paspados y rotos labios. Bajando la mirada, con vergüenza de su propio aspecto, abrió el botiquín buscando entre los productos del baño un pequeño frasquito. En cuanto lo notó tras una crema, lo agarró cerrando tras de sí la pequeña puertita.

_Pastillas para el insomnio_, era lo que decía la etiqueta. Sera que al agitarla y notar que no había nada fuera del otro mundo porque habían unas pocas píldoras, no se inmuto en absoluto, en cambio, sacó una de ellas e inclinándose hacia la canilla bebió del agua provocando un sonoro ruido al ingerir aquello. Suspirando con cansancio, secó su boca con la toalla junto a ella mientras volvió a colocarse de forma recta. Por unos instantes se observó nuevamente en el espejo. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y apretando sus labios, soltó la toalla y los abrió abruptamente, curvando los labios en una gran sonrisa y una brillante mirada.

Y así fue como finalmente se rompió. Lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse ferozmente por sus mejillas hasta que la sonrisa se desvaneció y cayó rendida al suelo.

Aquella persona que se reflejaba en el espejo no era ella. No era Orihime. No había ningún rasgo de belleza ya en ella, ni siquiera en ese cuerpo que cuidaba como podía. Se asqueaba así misma. Su rostro ya no era adorable y su cuerpo ya dejaba de ser tentador. Pero quería saber porque pasaba por aquello si ella no era de esa manera. Incluso hasta se había auto-prohibido verse con sus amigos, quienes estaban extremadamente preocupados.

Con un último sollozo echó su cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose contra un estante, cerró los ojos sintiendo el efecto de la pastilla recorrer su cuerpo. Y con una última inclinación de cuello se quedó dormida. Inconscientemente, una mano resbaló de su regazo cayendo a un lado, provocando así el ruido metálico de su pulsera contra el duro y frio suelo.

**[I]**

— ¡Orihime, ábrenos! —volvió a repetir Rukia, en una fuerte exclamación tocando la puerta una y otra vez con insistencia.

Ella junto a Ichigo habían decidido ir a visitarla por su falta de presencia en la escuela. No llamaba, no enviaba mensajes, no daba ni una miserable señal de estar bien. Ella se había aislado de todo mundo exterior y se mantuvo encerrada en casa, en las peores condiciones para subsistir.

Con resignación dio un último golpe contra la puerta, dejando en claro que se había rendido a que le abriera. Se dejó caer de rodillas apoyando la cabeza sobre la madera. No había manera de entrar, ni siquiera en forma de shinigami, es como si ella hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos enojada al no poder hacer nada por ayudarla. Se sentía una completa inútil ante la situación. Por un segundo quiso poder desear ser ella para intentar comprender que es lo que le sucedía y saber porque se alejó de todo mundo.

Abriendo sus ojos de a poco junto sus manos y comenzó a jugar con la punta de su dedo pulgar.

— Di algo. —fue lo único que dijo, dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

Éste sólo se mantuvo como lo hizo al principio; callado, sentado y pensando. No sé qué es lo que ella esperaba que dijera. No únicamente estaba preocupado también estaba deprimido. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.

¿Qué es lo que ocurría con Inoue? De un día para otro se había convertido en otra persona. El primer día en el que notaron lo que sería la Orihime de ahora, fue cuando ignoró el saludo directo de Tatsuki, su mejor amiga. Ya a partir de ese punto la preocupación se hizo presente y a lo largo de los días se intensifico. No hablaba con nadie, ignoraba a quienes lo hacían, era regañada por los profesores al quedarse dormida en clase, el semblante de ella se había vuelto serio, su aspecto físico se había modificado de tal manera que era difícil reconocer que aquella fuera una adolescente.

Sólo llego a haber un día en el que creyeron volver a verla como era siempre, con una alegre sonrisa y una brillante mirada, pero es como si solamente hubiera sido un vano recuerdo de lo que ella solía ser.

Con pesar tocó su mejilla rememorando el instante en el que fue abofeteado por Inoue sin razón alguna. Ninguna. Recuerda haberse acercado a ella para hacerle una simple pregunta, tocó su hombro y todo quedo en silencio cuando ésta levanto su mano para terminar sobre el rostro de él. Lo había golpeado y hasta ese día se negaba a creer que lo hizo. Bajó su mirada entonces cuando golpeo sobre su mente la expresión de ella con las manos sobre su boca y las gotas saladas desparramadas por su rostro.

Y es que creía firmemente que ella no lo hizo a voluntad pero… a pesar de haberla visto llorando y como si estuviera arrepentida, no se disculpó en ningún momento, lo único que la vio hacer fue mirar hacia todos lados y salir corriendo. Desde entonces, no se volvió a presentar en clases ni en la calle.

—Ya lleva una semana y media así. —le dijo, mirando en su dirección. Ella se giró al escucharlo. — ¿En dónde quedo la feliz y torpe Inoue? ¿Dónde… esta ella, Rukia? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa. Destrozado por dentro.

¿Dónde estaba su querida amiga?

Rukia miró hacia otro lado por un momento y se acercó a él. Colocó sus manos sobre las de Ichigo, con la intención de calmar la desesperación que se ocultaba dentro de su interior. Entendía lo que sentía por lo que esperaba que aquello ayudara un poco.

Una débil mano se posiciono sobre la ventana como si acariciara a las dos personas afuera de su casa. Sollozos comenzaron a escaparse de su garganta. Deseaba verlos y sentir la calidez de su compañía, pero no podía. No desde que golpeo a Kurosaki porque creyó que era esa persona que la dejaba sin sueño cada maldita noche.

—Quiero estar con ustedes… yo quiero en verdad…

**[II]**

Temé acostarse y soñar. Pasar de algo agradable a una situación horrorosa como siempre lo hace. No le queda opción alguna, es humana, a medias pero lo es de todas formas, puede pasar tres o cuatro días sin dormir pero ese es su límite, en algún momento debe hacerlo porque es algo esencial. Intenta, de verdad lo hace, poder tener algo en mente antes de que comience lo malo.

No lo logra y siempre despierta en la madrugada llorando y con el corazón en la mano. Ni siquiera en sus últimos días de escuela a los que ella había asistido –antes de dejarla– pudo interactuar con nadie a base de que comenzó a mezclar la realidad con sus pesadillas. Cada persona a la que veía la sentía mala, como si le quisieran hacer daño. En los rostros de aquellos se figuraba una sonrisa, una sonrisa que la asustaba. Iniciaban desde un ojo y terminaban en el otro.

Las manos, esas manos eran lo peor que siempre podía llegar a imaginar. Siempre querían tocar su cuerpo, saborearlo, hacerlo de ellos y muchas cosas más asquerosas. La única vez en la que llego a sentirlas por su cuerpo, fue cuando se desmayó en medio de una clase de ciencias por falta de alimentos en el día. Aquellas cosas a las que tanto temía habían tocado sus piernas y, sin pudor, sus pechos. Lo hacían de tal forma como si aplastaran con la mano un pedazo de masa con tal de deformarlos.

Sabe que despertó gritando y salió de la habitación dejando a todos los presentes confundidos y extrañados, trataron de ayudarla pero aquello pareció asustarla aún más.

Quitando la mano -que mantenía- bajo las sabanas la llevó junto a su rostro y con la otra, se dio el gusto, de acariciarla contorneando su forma redonda.

—Me pregunto si… —musitó en una voz baja, poco entendible. —Ulquiorra-kun intentaría proteger mis sueños con esta pulsera… ¿será? —se preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar bien.

Y cuan equivocada habrá estado preguntándose, tal vez, algo imposible. Pero Orihime era feliz de por lo menos tenerlo como imaginación.

**[III]**

—No.

— ¡Por favor! ¡No sea malo!

—No.

— ¡Me han dicho que está muy mal y quiero hacerle una visita para intentar hablar con ella!

—…

— ¿Eso es un sí?

—No.

Desanimada ante las respuestas de su capitán, Matsumoto, se sentó en el sillón cruzándose de brazos. Hitsugaya al verla sólo rodo los ojos y continúo con su trabajo. No quería darle mucha importancia a un simple asunto de aquella joven, para él sólo podía llegar a ser un simple berrinche de ella o cualquier cosa pero seguro no tenía una gran importancia. Aunque a decir verdad muy poco, a pesar de que en ese instante hacia berrinche, había visto a su teniente con tanta seriedad al pedirle algo.

Mientras que cambiaba de lugar algunos papeles, se decidió a hablar y esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de eso porque no querría tener que soportarla otra vez con el tema.

— ¿Por qué te urge ir a ver a Orihime Inoue, Matsumoto? —cuestionó entonces, sin mirarla y dándole mucha importancia a lo que hacía en ese momento.

—Cuando hable con Ichigo me comentó que sabía muy poco de ella y que probablemente estaba mal. Se ha encerrado en su hogar diciendo que lleva semanas allí, nadie la ha visto salir pero en una ocasión la vieron asomarse por la ventana y no lo han notado en buenas condiciones. Realmente quisiera verla… —dijo con suspiro, bajando la mirada.

Frunció el ceño al escucharla por lo que la miró. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba como para tener la necesidad de encerrarse? Según lo que su teniente le decía no estaba en buenas condiciones. Sera que sólo le habrán exagerado al tema o… bueno. Suspirando con fastidio bajo la mirada nuevamente hacia los papeles.

—Que no se haga costumbre.

Parpadeando sorprendida se levantó con felicidad del asiento. ¡Su capitán le había dado permiso! Cuando llegara al mundo humano tendría una larga conversación con ella. Resplandeciente de la felicidad iba a acercarse al pequeño hombrecito para estrecharlo entre sus brazos cuando en la puerta se oyeron dos toques. La mujer, de enormes atributos, se acercó y abrió encontrándose con un subordinado de la decimotercera división, éste se le acercó a su oído para comenzar a susurrarle algo.

Hitsugaya, un tanto curioso, observó a la mujer a la que se le desvaneció la sonrisa.

—En seguida voy para allá. —había dicho totalmente seria, despidiendo y dejando ir al shinigami.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó el capitán.

—Pudieron entrar a la residencia de Orihime y la encontraron pálida en la bañera. Ahora está internada.

**[IV]**

_¿Uh? _

_Ya no… ya no siento dolor, ¿será que todo volvió a la normalidad? Observando entonces el lugar en el que estaba supe que no. Suspiré, en fin, ya sin esperanza alguna. Ni siquiera Kurosaki-kun pudo ayudarme como una vez lo hizo en Hueco Mueco, aun que no. En parte estaba equivocada porque él siempre estuvo para mí en cualquier situación pero la verdad es que yo no quería ser una molestia._

_No quería. Nunca lo quise. _

_Tosiendo un poco me senté en la, poca iluminada, habitación que siempre presenciaba. Por ningún lado se oía un ruido que diera a entender que hubiera alguien conmigo. Acción que me hubiera puesto muy feliz si tan sólo ya no estuviera cansada de todo. Hasta de la misma vida. No es que no me gustara pero ya no podía continuar mí día a día como lo hacía últimamente y quería darle, de una vez por todas, un freno. La comida ya no se quedaba en mi estómago, el dormir era sólo por unas escasas horas y ser feliz ya no era posible._

_La vida que tan hermosa me parecía, dejo de sonreírme. De alguna manera intentaba darme una segunda oportunidad pero parecía que todo me golpeaba con tal de que no lo hiciera y… ganaron. Ya dejé de intentar. Agaché la cabeza ante lo que viniera y sumisa preferí dejar pasar lo que sea que tuviera que suceder, hasta hoy. Di mi última cena, limpieza, baño y risa a lo que sería el mundo._

_Decidí dormir por siempre. _

_— ¿Aun llevas esa pulsera? —preguntaron._

_Miré sorprendida a quien me hablo y de a poco abrí mis, ojerosos, ojos a medida que la persona se acercaba más a mí. No. No podía ser él. Había muerto, él… él… no. ¡Simplemente no! Aquellos orbes verdes se habían cerrado para siempre, no podían pestañear con tanta facilidad. De una manera muy torpe me levanté del piso y empecé a caminar hacia él. Tenía la necesitad de tocarlo y sentir con mis propias manos que era real, no importaba si estaba en un sueño o no. Estrujar su cuerpo es lo único que necesitaba. _

_Con toda la crueldad que podría existir en una persona evitó que lo tocara e incluso me empujó. Apretando mis manos giré mi cuello hacia él._

_—Quítate eso. —me ordenó con esa tranquilidad que yo recordaba._

_—No quiero. —contesté negando con la cabeza. — Es el único recuerdo que puedo llegar a tener de ti… Ulquiorra-kun…_

_—No me llames así. —dijo en un tono frívolo. _

_Bajé un poco mi mirada al escucharlo y miré el suelo. Frio y duro. Toqué, sin que se diera cuenta, la pulsera y cerré los ojos. ¿Por qué quería que me la quitara? No había nada malo en ella y yo no quería hacerlo, me gustaba y de verdad me recordaba a él aun que me tratará de esa mala manera. Me pregunto, ¿qué es lo causa en mí? Ignoré e ignoró cada acción que ha hecho desde que lo conocí._

_Incluso hasta en ese instante en el que me toma del cuello, de mi remera, y me eleva hacia arriba sin delicadeza. No parece importarle que me duele y que el puño contra mi faringe me va dejando sin aire. Débilmente luché por liberarme pero aún había diferencias entre mi fuerza y la suya. _

_—N-no por favor, —dije con la voz entre cortada, al notar que con su otra mano intentaba quitarme mi objeto de la muñeca —y-yo lo quiero… es tan… v-valioso como… lo que m-m-me regalo mi… hermano…_

_—Haces mal. _

_—Quiero… q-quedarme aquí c-contigo…_

_Ante mis palabras aflojó su agarre y me colocó en el suelo de una manera suave. Tosí de una manera seguida y lo miré a los ojos. Aquella mirada que sabía me analizaba y no dije nada. Seguro estaría despreciando mi aspecto descuidado y de pena. En un último intento extendí mi mano hacia su rostro…_

_Y de nueva cuenta no me dejo tocarlo. Arrancó de mi muñeca la pulsera y repitiendo lo mismo que el principio, me tiró al suelo. Su rudeza me dolía en el alma, y pensar que llegue de creer que con esa pulserita él cuidaría mis sueños. _

_—En verdad me desprecias, ¿no? —me cuestioné, con una forzada sonrisa._

_—Buenas noches. _

_¿Por qué me rechazas? Las palabras me destruían._

— ¡Despertó! —exclamó una voz femenina, llamando la atención de todos en la habitación.

Los presentes dejaron lo que hacían sólo para rodear a la joven muchacha de ojos grisáceos. Miraba hacia la nada sin expresión alguna. Rememoraba la conversación con la espada como si fuera lo único en toda su vida. La rechazó. No la quería a su lado, y ella sólo anhelaba estar con él, por tan siquiera unos momentos más aunque la tratara mal. En el fondo quería volver a creer que al menos le importaba.

Captó la atención de todos cuando llevó la mirada hacia su mano. Lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos, sin un parpadeo, al no ver la pulsera. En verdad se la había quitado. Cerrando los ojos, llevó el brazo hacia estos y se cubrió. No quería volver a esa vida y ahora también le habían quitado su segundo objeto más preciado. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Las últimas palabras que musitó Orihime, antes de volverse a dormir, sorprendieron de sobre manera a sus amigos.

—Buenas noches, Ulquiorra-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Bueno vejete con patas, ojala te haya gustado. Pude lagrimas y baba en tu historia, hasta tuve que ponerme media darks con música diabólica(?) y con la banda que me gusta <em>Evanescence<em>.

_"Cuando dejas un review un autor sonríe, o te manda a la mierda, depende de lo que escribas."_

Ahora denme su sensual opinión.

_#Shina._


End file.
